playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/If PlayStation All-Stars had win quotes
Starting off... More of a "what if" on my part, I'm going to try my best to come up with win quotes for every character against every character. It'll be a long process coming up with win quotes for all 25 characters, Kat, Emmett, Issac Clarke, and Zeus included, included, and a few may be changed down the line. I can't make any promises on how long it'll take for everyone or which character'll be next, but I hope you enjoy them. If you'd like to suggest some lines, then I'd be curious to see them. I can't promise that I'll use every single one and those that are turned down aren't bad in my eyes. Simply put, this is my version of their win quotes, so if you have some of your own, maybe you could make your own win quotes blog. I cannot take requests for the next character. Besides the fact that it's a very long process, I am unfamiliar with a lot of the characters. When I have finished a character's win quotes, I'll remove "work in progress": 'Kratos' Versus Kratos: What treachery is this? Did the ghost of Ares send you? Versus Kratos (Deimos): Brother... how did you come back? And who gave you those blades? Versus Sweet Tooth: You speak like we both came from the same father. I am nothing like you! Versus Fat Princess: It doesn't matter how many minions you send after me; I will not be stopped! Versus Sly: It matters not how you can vanish. A Spartan is always prepared for what they cannot see! Versus Radec: Is this the future of warfare? Cowards hiding and attacking from afar? Versus PaRappa: Spartans do not just believe. They act! Versus Drake: If all you seek is riches, then stay out of my way, treasure hunter! Versus Big Daddy: Whoever sent you, Poseidon or not, will be next! Versus Heihachi: You are no different from Zeus. You will both share the same end! Versus Toro: By the gods... you are no mere cat. Versus Jak & Daxter: These Precursors you speak of... they could be worthy allies in my fight against Olympus... Versus Cole: That power... are you another one of Zeus' sons? Versus Dante: You were not born from a god, but your strength is not that of a mortal. A demi-god... Versus Ratchet & Clank: I have no interest in the vastness of space. I seek only Olympus! Versus Sackboy: You are neither mortal nor god, but I will tear you apart! Versus Spike: I will not slay another child. Leave my sight, boy! Versus Evil Cole: It seems Pandora has corrupted you as well. Now I shall not hesitate! Versus Raiden: You are no thunder god. You are a mortal held together by fragile metal. Versus Nariko: Had you been born in Sparta, you would have been a worthy ally. Versus Sir Daniel: You have escaped the grasp of Hades as well? Versus Kat: Begone!... please. I can't bear your presence. Go... Now! Versus Emmett: Pandora hasn't taken you... yet. I will not wait until it does! Versus Polygon Man: Your reign ends here, false god! 'Sweet Tooth' Versus Kratos: I think it's time you stop killing for a reason and kill just 'cause... like me. Versus Sweet Tooth: Maybe getting some like-minded individuals like us together could be fun... Versus Fat Princess: You and your men sure look like you could use a nice ice cream cone, your Majesty... Versus Sly: When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you ate from a trash can. Versus Radec: Helghan sounds like paradise to me. Death at every turn, no matter whose side I'm on. Versus PaRappa: I've always wondered what dogs taste like... Versus Drake: Look at you... a grown man curled up, trying to supress tears over a clown. Versus Big Daddy: Don't cry, little girl. Your friend's just taking a nap. I bet he's having a wonderful dream. Versus Heihachi: Sorry Mr. Karate, but punches and kicks won't save you from me now. Versus Toro: You want a ride in my truck? Why of course. Yes, go right on ahead and press that red button. Versus Jak & Daxter: I'm liking that dark side of yours, kid. Just give in to it already. Versus Cole: You've got potential. First, I'm going to have to pay your friends a friendly visit... Versus Dante: Half-demon, half-angel? I'll just take care of that boring half for you... Versus Ratchet & Clank: Last of your species? No problem. I'll fix that... Versus Sackboy: If I cut you open, will there be stuffing? Maybe a prize? Let's find out... Versus Spike: You're not afraid of clowns, little guy? You will be... you will be. Versus Evil Cole: Oooh yeah. That's more like it. Now you're more down to my level. Versus Raiden: I think I'll play a nice game of operation. I wonder what'll happen if I touch the sides... Versus Nariko: Do forgive me for getting your blood all over your pretty outfit. It's a habit of mine. Versus Sir Daniel: You ain't Grimm, but I have to give you credit for surviving... for that long. Versus Kat: Aww, aren't you two cute? Whose your friend? Here, kitty, kitty... Versus Emmett: I'm an outcast? You must not know me very well. I'll just have to educate you... Versus Polygon Man: I think I'll take a piece of you for the road. An eye? Your nose? So many choices... 'Fat Princess (work in progress)' 'Sly Cooper' Versus Kratos: Golden Fleece? I'll be taking that. Versus Sweet Tooth: Your truck could be a good alternative to the Cooper Van. Then again, I'd stick out like a sore thumb. Versus Fat Princess: Cake, cake, and more cake? And here I thought I was in for some jewels... Versus Sly: Same looks, same gear... same cane? He's even got his own Murray and Bentley! Did I mess up time? Versus Radec: You've got way better aim than the guards I run into. Actually had to make me work for that one. Versus PaRappa: Hate to tell ya, but a rapping dog isn't exactly rare in my world. Versus Drake: The goal of being a thief is taking something without being seen. Clearly, you need to work on that. Versus Big Daddy: If fighting Murray is anything like fighting you, I don't want to get on his bad side. Versus Heihachi: Now if you'll excuse me, I'll check out your family vault while Carmelita puts you behind bars. Versus Toro: Those costumes of yours might come in handy. Ever thought about being a thief, little guy? Versus Jak & Daxter: Charging into a situation could get you hurt, Jak. Just wait a second and think it through. Versus Cole: Is that my mug on your backpack? What other merchandise do you got of me? You a fan of my work? Versus Dante: Limbo's security sounds pretty tight and there's nothing for me to steal. I'll pass. Versus Ratchet & Clank: How are you two doing? Good? Could I show Bentley a few of those gizmos? Versus Sackboy: Even if you can make riches, I prefer my exercise to being handed them. Can't get lazy now. Versus Spike: Nice net. Bet it would be great for snatching diamonds. And hey, you have more, so no loss, right? Versus Evil Cole: That electric stick sure doesn't look half-bad, but I always prefer my trusty cane. Versus Raiden: It just hit me: if you're a ninja, shouldn't slicing through everything be a last resort and not your first? Versus Nariko: I'm not one for stealing peoples' weapons and I don't want something that'll suck the life out of me. Versus Sir Daniel: The Golden Chalice... the Anubis Stone... I'm just trying to stop myself from gasping at all this. Versus Kat: With a talent like that, you'd make a great addition to the team. The door's open if you ever want to join. Versus Emmett: Sorry, but dropping stuff from the sky's too loud and with eyes like that, you'd give us away. Versus Polygon Man: A relic like you sure would look nice in the vault. Now how should I strap you to the van... 'Radec' Versus Kratos: Fighting you at close range would be nigh suicidal. Too bad you weren’t wearing your helmet, eh Spartan? Versus Sweet Tooth: Psychopaths are so predictable, charging in without any self-preservation. You just made my job easier. Versus Fat Princess: Your work force could be most useful to me. Perhaps we could arrange a deal… Versus Sly: I’m afraid you won’t find any gold in Helghan, thief. Instead, you will find the iron will of its people. Versus Radec: You dare to impersonate your commanding officer? A formal execution is entirely out of the question! Versus Radec (Shock Trooper): You have much potential, but you require more training before you can join the ranks. Versus PaRappa: On Helghan, we are at war on a polluted planet. Just believing won’t make the suffering go away. Versus Drake: You were a worthy adversary. It is unfortunate that your technology was your downfall. Versus Big Daddy: This ADAM of which you search for intrigues me. If you and “Mr. Bubbles” wouldn’t mind coming with me… Versus Heihachi: Sorry, but just because you fight unarmed doesn't mean that I'm going to repay the favor. Versus Toro: Never in all my years of combat would I imagine holding my own against a household pet. Versus Jak & Daxter: Your morph gun is curious, but I do wonder what's stirring deep in your blood... Versus Cole: You wish to fight injustice? Then join our cause and stop the evil that is the ISA! Versus Dante: Your skills are just what we need. You fight demons; the ISA are no different. Versus Ratchet & Clank: That arsenal... even our most high-tech weaponry is pre-historic compared to it. Versus Sackboy: You can create whatever you can imagine? You will be perfect in building the perfect defense. Versus Spike: Leave now child. You are not ready for the battlefield. You haven’t had to live through war and oppression. Versus Evil Cole: Your thirst for power was your downfall. It is unquenchable and death is all that you will receive in the end. Versus Raiden: You were better off wearing armor. There are far too many methods of disabling your mechanized body. Versus Nariko: I must not allow the ISA to acquire this weapon. It shall now belong to the Helghast. Versus Sir Daniel: It’s a shame that you came from an older time. Perhaps with our weaponry, you would’ve been a worthy addition. Versus Kat: I must confess that you can perfrom some amazing feats... but that alone is not enough in battle. Versus Emmett: I'll be taking that. Being able to drop supplies from any location will be of great aid to our cause. Versus Polygon Man: You are nothing more than a forgotten relic that never was. 'PaRappa the Rapper (work in progress)' 'Nathan Drake' Versus Kratos: You nearly tore me in two! Remind me to rethink going after any Greek treasures… Versus Sweet Tooth: Get away! Get the hell away from me! Elena, get me away from that thing, please! Versus Fat Princess: I don’t know what’ll happen if I have a slice of your cake. That and I prefer doughnuts. Versus Sly: How do you like me now, Roadkill? Go tell your other cute woodland friends about me kicking your butt. Versus Sly (Jailbird): Seems we've both had our fair share of being behind bars... Versus Radec: Fighting you is bringing back bad memories. So Lazarevic didn’t hire you? Versus PaRappa: A rapping dog? Wait until I tell Sully about this… Versus Drake: Hey, you’re almost as good looking as me. Don’t quite have my roguish charm, but hey, not bad. Versus Big Daddy: Where did you come from, big guy? Atlantis? Did they have that kind of tech? Versus Heihachi: I'd barely be able to stand a chance in a fist fight. Good thing I have my guns, huh? Versus Toro: Ha! Kitty got wet! Wait... you're happy about that? Aw man. You sunk my joke. Versus Jak & Daxter: Wait, your friend’s an… ottsel? So that’s where they got that from… Versus Cole: Looks like even with your electric powers, I still beat you. Just glad that you’re on my side, right Cole? Versus Dante: You’re one tough kid. How about I treat you to a drink? So what’ll it be: milk or apple juice? Versus Ratchet & Clank: A few screws might be loose on the plane. Mind helping out with that wrench of yours? Versus Sackboy: There’s no way I’m going to let myself get beaten by a burlap sack. Versus Spike: You hunt monkeys? Kids these days… Versus Evil Cole: 'Look out, he changed his shirt, so now he's evil!' Why don't you just add some devil horns while you're at it? Versus Raiden: I figured one of these days I’d be fighting either a cyborg or a ninja. I’ll just check off both of those. Versus Nariko: That sword sure would look nice in a museum, but I'm not touching it. It would be bad for my complexion. Versus Sir Daniel: You’re not as bad as some of the other undead I’ve met. So… you’re not going to eat my brain, right? Versus Kat: Okay, how did you do that? No, seriously... Can't remember? Oh come on kiddo, don't give me that. Versus Emmett: I wish I had one of those. Sure would be nice to drop myself some cover... or an ice cold drink on a hot day. Versus Polygon Man: Could you stay still a second? I'm trying to make a good sketch here. Thank you. 'Big Daddy (work in progress)' 'Heihachi Mishima' Versus Kratos: You posess godly strength, so put down your weapons and get back up! Versus Sweet Tooth: A clown such as yourself is not worthy of my time. Versus Fat Princess: Me... give you cake? You must be joking. If anything, you should give me cake. Versus Sly: A coward such as yourself hides because you are afraid. You'll get no mercy. Versus Radec: You were finished the moment I got up close. You're not even fit to be a part of the Tekken Force. Versus PaRappa: A dog fighting me does not surprise me. Your style does. Who trained you? Versus Drake: You show skill up close, yet you hide behind walls with your guns. Such a waste... Versus Big Daddy: I don't have any need for you ADAM. You two monstrosities are of no use to me. Versus Heihachi: G Corporation dared to clone me? I'll be paying them a visit soon enough. Versus Toro: You... you again? I didn't think I'd be fighting a cat again... Versus Jak & Daxter: You don't have the Devil Gene, but you posess something. I'm not letting you leave alive. Versus Cole: You're here as well? You and your electrical powers are starting to annoy me. Versus Dante: Put down your swords and guns and fight me like a man, boy! Versus Ratchet & Clank: Your guns are troublesome, but your close-quarters are pitiful at best. Versus Sackboy: You'll make a nice toy for Kuma. I wonder how long you'll last... Versus Spike: Monkeys are of no concern to me. They are nothing before the Mishima clan. Versus Evil Cole: You've gained power, but lost your precision. You've become even more predictable. Versus Raiden: You had potential, but you gave it all away and became a machine. Now you're fragile and weak. Versus Nariko: You have no need for that sword. It takes away more strength than it gives, so why bother with it? Versus Sir Daniel: Like that meddlesome Manji thief, you are out of your time. Leave or you'll share his fate. Versus Kat: That ability does not make you strong. You are as annoying as that robot girl that the doctor created. Versus Emmett: If you cannot control the devil within, allow me to put a stop to it for you. I am a generous man. Versus Polygon Man: You think a being such as yourself poses any threat to me? Even Kuma is better than you! 'Toro' Versus Kratos: Please calm down, Mr. Kratos. Just breathe... tell me about your problems. Versus Kratos (Deimos): I hope I don't sound rude Mr. Deimos, but have you considered shaving? Versus Sweet Tooth: Weeee! I've always wanted a ride in an ice cream truck. Versus Fat Princess: I always thought royalty were all about jewels and riches, but you seem to be just fine with cake. Versus Fat Princess (Pirate): So you're a pirate? If you have your crew, then do you have a boat? Versus Fat Princess (Ninja): Wow, now you're a ninja? You have almost as many costumes as I do. Versus Sly: Hey... where's my wallet? Mr. Cooper, have you seen it? Versus Sly (Jailbird): Why are you dressed in that? Did you do something wrong? Versus Radec: Well Mr. Radec, good luck with your fight against the... what was it again? ASA? ESA? OSA? Versus PaRappa: It doesn't matter that I'm a cat and you're a dog; let's be friends, Mr. PaRappa. Versus PaRappa (Prom King): Dressing pretty fancy tonight, huh Mr. PaRappa? Special occasion? Versus Drake: To be honest, I don't see why they call you an ordinary man in an extraordinary adventure. Versus Drake (Deep Sea): Actually, I don't mind getting wet. Since you have a wesuit on, let's go for a swim. Versus Big Daddy: You're looking for Adam? I'll let him know that you two are looking for him. Versus Heihachi: Wow, you look so young, Heihachi-sama. Did you do something with your hair? Versus Heihachi (Fundoshi): Are you getting dressed? Please pardon me, Heihachi-sama. Versus Toro: Another me? Kuro, enough with the pranks. Whose dressed up as me? Versus Jak & Daxter: In fact, Mr. Daxter, I do have a pair of pants if you want it. Might be a bit short for you... Versus Cole: Nice to see you again, Mr. MacGrath. And just in time... the power's out at my house. Versus Cole (Kessler): You can time-travel, Mr. Kessler? Could you take me back to yesterday? My milk expired today... Versus Dante: Don't let their mean words get to you. You're an okay guy in my book, Mr. Dante. Versus Ratchet & Clank: You two have a spaceship? Could you take me to the moon? Pretty please? Versus Sackboy: What's that zipper for, if I may ask? I'm sorry, is that something private? Versus Spike: I know monkeys, but I don't know any monkeys that are plotting to take over the world. Versus Evil Cole: Something about you is different. I know! You changed your shirt, Mr. MacGrath. Versus Evil Cole (Reaper): I don't think that tar's good for you, Mr. Reaper. Have you considered seeing a doctor? Versus Raiden: Those cutting skills of yours sure are impressive. Want a job as a chef at my restaurant, Mr. Jack? Versus Nariko: Kuro wanted to ask you out on a date. You're busy? I'd better tell him to cancel dinner reservations... Versus Sir Daniel: Oh no! What have I... you're okay? Sorry Mr. Fortesque, I'm just not used to peoples' heads coming off... Versus Kat: Hello there, Mr. Dusty. You seem to have a very nice owner. I ought to introduce you to everyone. Versus Emmett: Can you drop whatever you want? What if I was really hungry? Could I drop some food? Versus Polygon Man: You're just a head? How do you go about everyday things without any arms or legs? 'Jak and Daxter' Note: the order in which the quotes are in is Jak, then Daxter. Versus Kratos: You fight gods, huh? We'll you've never faced a Precursor. You ain't so scary when you're mad. Jak's the one you don't want to piss off. Versus Sweet Tooth: What do you say to a race next time? I'm curious to see how that truck of yours performs. Good thing we didn't get near that clown's head, huh Jak? Why does my tail feel warm... Versus Fat Princess: I have to admit, your Majesty, that your men could hold off the Metal Heads pretty well. Your army shall serve us now. Jak, which of these sounds the best: King Daxter, Lord Daxter, Emperor Daxter... Versus Sly: You're too cautious, Sly. Sometimes you don't get the time to plan and you just gotta go out and do it. That cane would look pretty nice up on the wall at the Naughty Ottsel... Versus Radec: I'm not letting you get away. Krimzon Guard or not, Torn'll have a word with you. I'll be taking that helmet. Wait... you're not a Krimzon Guard... what in the heck are you?! Versus PaRappa: You've got some nice moves on that board of yours. Thought about getting a jet board? In a fight or in a skate-off, you're no match for Orange Lightning... and Jak. Versus Drake: Next time, let us tag along. Besides, you've found precursor orbs before. Boy, you get into as much trouble as we do. It's almost like we're... nah, that wouldn't make any sense. Versus Drake (Deep Sea): Wait... your clothes say... Ottsel? Are you telling me some company's putting my mug on merchandise?! Jak, we're getting my lawyers! Versus Big Daddy: That suit might come in handy if I have to go underwater again... Let's tell Sig and the crew about how I took down 10 of these bad boys... wait, 20. Versus Heihachi: The Baron's a saint compared to you, so don't expect me to go easy on you! Step aside, old coot. I'm running the show now. Say, what kind of company do you run, anyway? Versus Toro: What are you? A cat? So all cats can talk, right? Wait, you have a pair of pants for me? Well finally... Versus Jak & Daxter: They look a lot like us, Dax. Do you think they're us... from the future? Director, what are they doing here? We don't need no stunt doubles! Get them off the set! Versus Cole: How did you do all that? Were you involved in eco experiments? Great, now my fur won't stop sticking up. Remind me not to stand by you on a rug... Versus Dante: You look mad as hell. Did the Baron experiment on you too? Jak, do you think this guy's got dark and light eco in him too? How else is he doing that? Versus Ratchet & Clank: Well guys, maybe next time. Say, mind if we borrow Aphelion? Call me a weasel creature, will you? I don't even know which of you is supposed to be the sidekick. Versus Sackboy: What kind of powers does that thing have? It's more than just eco... Jak, is that hacky sack alive or did I get into the drinks again? Versus Spike: Those gadgets sure are something. I bet Keira'll want to look at these. Looking for evil monkeys, eh kiddo? That flying monkey over there's up to something... Versus Evil Cole: You've been corrupted... but not by dark eco. You just gave in. Geez, what kind of eco was that guy using? He was a real creep. Versus Raiden: I look at your parts and I see Erol. If you're not with the KG death bots, prove me wrong. You think robot ninjas scare me? I could annihilate you... but I was merciful enough to let Jak beat you. Versus Nariko: You're good, but you're no Ashelin. Dax, don't tell her I said that... So what if only a deity can wield it? I'm more than qualified. Step aside, babe... wow, this is heavy! Versus Sir Daniel: How did you come back from the dead? The Precursors? Samos might know... What did you just call me?! Listen here buddy, I don't care if you're missing a jaw... Versus Kat: I know I can fly with Light Eco, but you... you're in a different league. I'd say your buddy there could use a cool nickname. How about Black Lightning? No? Oh come on, that's gold! Versus Emmett: I don't care what you call it; I'm not letting that eco possess you. Let me see that. Okay, I think this button'll do the trick. Whoa! That nearly hit me! Hey, give it back! Versus Polygon Man: That was no Dark Maker, but that was too close. Let's go, Dax. You think you're so tough, you talking head, but ♫ I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor! ♫ 'Cole MacGrath' Versus Kratos: You may not be evil, but I'm not letting you hurt innocent people to achieve your goals. Versus Sweet Tooth: Kill you? I'm not a cold-blooded murderer like you. I'll just strap you down for the police. Versus Fat Princess: I'm not against you, so could you stop telling your men to attack me? Versus Sly: I swear I've seen you before, but I just can't remember. Maybe Zeke'll know... Versus Radec: You're better than the grunts I battle by a mile. Still, it's going to take more than bullets to beat me. Versus PaRappa: Do you hear that singing, Zeke? That was a dog. Bring him back with me? Figured... Versus Drake: You ought to head over to New Marais some time, Drake. Zeke would appreciate the backup. Versus Big Daddy: Electricity, ice, and fire? You're one interesting Conduit, big guy. Versus Heihachi: I don't care if you're old or young; either way, I'm going to stop you here and now. Versus Heihachi (Fundoshi): What, you think I'm giving you a sponge bath? Go put your pants on, old man! Versus Toro: You again? Well as long as you're here, just don't step in any puddles. Versus Jak & Daxter: So you use... Eco? Does that make you a Conduit too? Versus Cole: What, are you from the future too? How many more times is this going to happen? Versus Cole (Kessler): If you're back to warn me, I already got the gist of it. Go back to the future! Versus Dante: I can relate, kid. I was outcasted myself. But that moment is what defines us... Versus Ratchet & Clank: What are you? An alien cat? Oh, he's a Lombax... thanks for the tip, robot companion. Versus Sackboy: Now there's something you don't see every day... Versus Spike: Say kid, mind lending me some of those? I think these might be able to catch some monsters. Versus Evil Cole: I don't care if you're from the future or not; I'm never going to become you! Versus Evil Cole (Reaper): You guys are still around? I'm going to have to pay Sasha a visit some time... Versus Raiden: Tell you what: the Beast is coming and if you want to help stop it, I'll be waiting. Versus Nariko: Nice sword, but the amp's quicker, stronger, and it doesn't kill you. Safer and more reliable. Versus Sir Daniel: Don't lose your head over this... I can't believe I just said that... Versus Kat: You can defy gravity, Kuo can fly, Nix can teleport... and here I am, jumping and climbing. Versus Emmett: Your powers are going to take you. I can't afford to let that happen. Let me help you. Versus Polygon Man: I just fought a floating purple giant talking head. I seriously need some rest. 'Dante' Versus Kratos: You seem pretty ticked off about something. What to you say we vent that anger by killing some demons? Versus Sweet Tooth: Never really got why anyone's scared of you guys. Just guys with face paint and a poor taste in clothing. Versus Fat Princess: Might want to watch those cakes, your Majesty. Those things'll kill you. Versus Sly: Sneaky, I'll give you that, but good luck sneaking in Limbo. Versus Radec: Nice shooting there, though you might want to have more than a knife on hand once someone get close... Versus PaRappa: A kung-fu rapping dog... I don't think too many things can top that. Versus Drake: You've got skills, treasure hunter. All you need now is a sword. Here, try it. You'll get used to it, trust me. Versus Big Daddy: You come from an underwater city? Sounds classy. I'd better go tell Vergil. Versus Heihachi: You'd be good friends with Mundus. I can see you trading torture methods with each other. Versus Toro: You can hang out. Just need to get some cat food for... Wait, you want pizza? Great minds think alike... Versus Jak & Daxter: Morphing weapons and super powers... seems we have a bit in common. Versus Cole: Calling out to Trish? Wait... Trish... have I heard that name before? Versus Dante: I figured the world was big enough for at least two of us... Versus Ratchet & Clank: My weapon turn into whatever I want it to. You must have some damn deep pockets... Versus Sackboy: You look like one of my old toys. Here, want a hug? Versus Spike: I don't say this often, but kid, you almost had me there. Anytime you want a rematch, let me know. Versus Evil Cole: You're not a demon, but you're pretty damn close. And as you know, I am a demon killer! Versus Raiden: Good fight, ninja. We could make a great team, taking down demons and robots. Versus Nariko: I told you it was too late. Now I'm going to stop that thing, so could you please let go of it? Versus Sir Daniel: Your head's way over there. That way. No, the other way. Never mind, I'll get it. Versus Kat: Your name's Kat? If I ever brought you around, it would be hard to call one of you Kat's at a time. Versus Emmett: I'm guessing contacts don't help much. How about some nice shades? I'm just trying to give you options. Versus Polygon Man: Now that was a party. I'd be more than happy to do that again next time. 'Ratchet and Clank (work in progress)' 'Sackboy (work in progress)' 'Spike' Versus Kratos: You're a Spartan from ancient Greece? Oh no, something's wrong with the Time Station again! Versus Sweet Tooth: Clowns? Ha! I've never been scared of clowns. Versus Fat Princess: If you don't mind me asking, could I have a banana cake? No, it's not for me... Versus Sly: Hey! Give me back my gadgets! They're very valuable! Don't make me put you in my net...! Versus Radec: You must be under a lot of pressure. I know the feeling. I save the world from monkeys. Versus PaRappa: If this Chop Chop Master Onion's planning to take over the world, then I'd better stop him. Versus Drake: Whoops. When my net got you, it got some of your treasures too. Here, you can have them back. Versus Big Daddy: That big bully won't get you now. He's your friend? I'm so sorry! I'll get him out... he's stuck! Versus Heihachi: I don't care if you're an elder or not; I'm not letting you get away with your evil ways! Versus Toro: I don't even get why we fought in the first place. I'm not after you and you're not up to anything bad. Versus Jak & Daxter: That's a pretty nifty weapon you got there. Mind if I show it to the Professor? Versus Cole: If you run into any monkeys, could you restrain them for me? Thanks, I appreciate it. Versus Dante: You're after demons. I'm after monkeys. Let's team up and make both our jobs easier. Versus Ratchet & Clank: Where do you keep all those guns? Now that I think about it... where do I keep my gadgets? Versus Sackboy: You're just sitting there in my net, smiling. I think I should let you out now. Versus Spike: Specter must be messing with my head because I swore that I just fought myself. Versus Evil Cole: You... your powers... and your evil... make my hair stand up. Wait... Versus Raiden: Those monkeys are trying to use that metal tank thing. Could you lend a hand? Versus Nariko: Natalie? No, Nariko? Sorry, mam. Your red hair reminded me of someone else. Versus Sir Daniel: I'd better get you back to the medievil times. Who knows how much damage has been done already... Versus Kat: Whoa, that is a really cool ability. I bet it would be a lot easier catching monkeys if I could do that... Versus Emmett: I don't think you're from the Wild West. Cowboys couldn't afford remotes. Versus Polygon Man: Boy, that was tough. I almost wished that I was fighting Specter instead. 'Evil Cole MacGrath' Versus Kratos: Nice skirt there, pal. I figured the gods would've had a better taste in fashion. Versus Sweet Tooth: I'm not going to let some two-bit clown stand in my way. I'll just finish you here and now! Versus Fat Princess: Oh, what happened to your little posse? Terribly sorry about that, Princess... Versus Sly: Looks like you won't be needing your cane anymore. Yeah, this could make a good amp... Versus Radec: You think bullets are going to stop me? No wonder humanity's going down the toilet. Versus PaRappa: Say, "I gotta believe" one more time and I'm going to shove this amp down you throat! Versus Drake: I've had it with you, treasure hunter! I'll show you just how puny you really are compared to me! Versus Drake (Deep Sea): What, here to swim? Believe me, what I'll do is much worse than a toaster in the tub! Versus Big Daddy: I think I'll help myself to some of this ADAM. Come here you! Versus Heihachi: That's it, old-timer! This is going to be the last time we cross each other! Versus Toro: Trust me, cat; you don't want to be friends with me. Versus Jak & Daxter: Nice gun show, elf, but now I'm going to take some of that "Eco" of yours. Versus Cole: This is supposed to be me? How could I stoop so low as to help those that turned on me?! Versus Cole (Kessler): You're not going to make me into a hero. I'll just keep killing you every time! Versus Dante: Conduit or not, no hunter's going to take down the Demon of Empire City. Versus Ratchet & Clank: I don't care what your scepter's called, stupid robot. Shut up before I use you as an amp. Versus Sackboy: Here, catch the ball... not smiling now, are you, you little squirt? Versus Spike: You picked the wrong guy to screw with, kid. I don't show mercy to anyone that stands against me. Versus Evil Cole: No one is stronger than me! No Conduit can match me! Versus Evil Cole (Reaper): What the hell are you even saying? English, you freak! Do you speak it?! Versus Raiden: If you're not with me, you're against me! Let's see how much that body can take! Versus Nariko: What? Not strong enough to pick that sword back up? I'll be taking it off your hands... Versus Sir Daniel: Get in my way again and you'll wish you stayed dead, bone head! Versus Kat: You thought that ability alone would beat me? You underestimate me, you brat! Versus Emmett: Try dropping another box on me. Go ahead. I dare you! Versus Polygon Man: You're a waste of my time. I'm just going to drain you... every last piece of you... 'Raiden' Versus Kratos: I'm nothing like your thunder god, Spartan. Versus Sweet Tooth: Killers such as yourself will get no sympathy from me... only death by my blade. Versus Fat Princess: I advise that you stay out of my way so I don't have to slice up your men. Versus Fat Princess (Ninja): You might look like one, but you're no ninja. They don't have an army behind them. Versus Sly: You rely too much on hiding. Unless you learn what to do when caught, you'll be dead in an instant, thief. Versus Radec: You battle for your people. For that, I will stay my blade. Now return to them. Versus PaRappa: It's one thing to believe in your cause, but just believing won't do a damn thing. Versus Drake: You may give Snake a fight for his money, but you're crap at stealth. Versus Big Daddy: Little one, get to safety. I'll take care of... Wait, he's not hurting you? My mistake. Versus Heihachi: I'm not finished with you yet. When I'm done here, the Mishima Zaibatsu is next. Versus Toro: You're no ordinary cat. You held off my blade. There's something about you... Versus Jak & Daxter: As long as you and your weasel friend aren't against me, that's fine. Just stay out of my way. Versus Cole: If this Beast means harm, then I'll be there to stop it. Just name the place. Versus Dante: Even thought it's over, my parts still ache. You're no human. Just what are you? Versus Ratchet & Clank: You have an effective arsenal, but you'd better be prepared for when someone slips past... Versus Sackboy: Build all the walls that you want. Once I get through, all it'll take is one slice. Versus Spike: If they get their hands on Metal Gear again, I'll be there. Until then, I have no time for monkeys. Versus Evil Cole: I was going to let you off before, but now that you're harming the innocent, I'll put you down. Versus Raiden: How can this be? Did the Patriots clone me? No, they couldn't... Versus Nariko: That blade is too dangerous. I'm going to destroy it. Move. So help me, if you stand in my way... Versus Sir Daniel: I decapitated you and yet you still stand. Otacon would've had a field day with you... Versus Kat: How on earth do you do that? This reminds me of those old stories of Mantis... Versus Emmett: If you lose yourself to that power, I will be there to stop you. I give you my word. Versus Polygon Man: If you return, I'll be there waiting for you and I'll take you apart as many times as it takes. 'Nariko (work in progress)' 'Sir Daniel Fortesque (work in progress)' 'Kat (work in progress)' 'Emmett Graves (work in progress)' 'Issac Clarke (work in progress)' 'Zeus (work in progress)' 'Polygon Man' Versus Kratos: After all this time, they picked you to represent them? Took long enough... but pointless. Versus Sweet Tooth: Seems like I'm speaking to the first... but in reality, you are the second. Versus Fat Princess: The cake gives you power? That simply must be a lie. Versus Sly: A thief such as yourself has no place here as royalty. Versus Radec: You think you're worthy of my position? You weren't even around that long to begin with! Versus PaRappa: Dogs are more fit to be pets, so why don't you go get the ball? Versus Drake: You've spent all your time chasing after legacies. As for me... I already am. Versus Big Daddy: You can build a city under the sea or up in the clouds... they are nothing to me. Versus Heihachi: We've both been around for quite some time, right old-timer? At least I don't age. Versus Toro: How could you be an icon if only a part of the world actually gets to sees you? Versus Jak & Daxter: The Precursor's Legacy is nothing before my own. I came before those false idols. Versus Cole: If all you want is to do the right thing, then stand aside and let me take my rightful place. Versus Dante: No demon hunters are a threat to me. Not from your world, not from any other. Versus Ratchet & Clank: This world and those beyond the stars; they are all my dominion. Versus Sackboy: You can create whatever you want, but I can become whatever I want. You cannot do the same. Versus Spike: A child who hunts monkeys could never compare to my power. Versus Evil Cole: Unlike you, I am not evil. You want to take what isn't you; I want what is rightfully mine. Versus Raiden: You can sneak, you can flee, you can attack... no matter what you do, you cannot win. Versus Nariko: That sword was only meant for a deity? Please... it is far too inadequate for me. Versus Sir Daniel: You are a hero in the prescence of a supreme being. Kneel before me! Versus Kat: Your gift is not so unique as you believe it to be. If anything, my power is yours, unlimited. Versus Emmett: You are not as old as you may think. In my eyes, you are but a mere infant, only beginning to crawl. Versus Polygon Man: Impossible. None can replicate my greatness. There's only room for one of us. Category:Blog posts